BleedItOut
by Miss Just
Summary: PWP SB, escrita para o projecto Dirty Little Secrets, da secção SB do 6V. Item: Sangue


**N.A.:** Esta fic é culpa da Tainara Black que resolveu criar um Projecto PWP de SB e se lembrou de colocar lá na lista de itens: "Sangue (para a Just)" sem que o projecto tivesse realmente começado ou que eu tivesse conhecimento dele xD

Agradecimentos à Fla que leu o início e gostou, incentivando-me a continuar, à Giu que se ofereceu para ajudar e tornou a minha PWP num arco-íris e, claro,aosize10s/sizemeusize10s/sizefantásticosize10s/sizenamoradosize10s/sizequemeenchesize10m/sizedeideiasfantásticasparaisto xD

A minha primeira PWP, peloamordeMerlin, não sejam maus comigo!

_P.S.: _Eu gosto de jeans com botões :mrgreen:

* * *

_**BleedItOut**_

As costas dela embateram contra a parede fria, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor, seguido de uma leve gargalhada maldosa. Levantou os olhos negros, fixando-os nas íris cor de grafite à sua frente e sorrindo. Via o ódio e a raiva presentes naqueles olhos e gostava disso, desejava isso. Levou as mãos finas e alvas aos cabelos negros do homem, puxando-o para si, beijando-o furtivamente, deixando o baton vermelho dos seus lábios espalhar-se pelos dele. Ódio, raiva, desprezo e desejo, era isso que aquele beijo significava.

Cravou as unhas no pescoço dele, ouvindo-o gemer de dor, rindo do sangue que ele traíra a escorrer pela sua pele. Sentiu-se mais pressionada contra a parede suja, as mãos dele na sua cintura e pescoço, ameaçando-a. Mas ela apenas ria e deliciava-se com o sangue dele, quente, que lhe manchara a camisa branca. Novo beijo, como um duelo, como uma disputa de poder, louco, intenso, uma luta de prazer. Arranhou-o, desta vez no peito, enquanto lhe abria a camisa negra, arrancando os botões, deixando um rasto de sangue por onde os seus dedos passavam. Beijou-o com mais intensidade, mais desejo, levando as mãos à face dele, deixando-a manchada de vermelho, sorrindo da expressão de ódio que ainda se via na face do homem à sua frente.

Ele puxou-a, desencostando-a da parede e empurrando-a contra uma mesa que ali se encontrava. Bella voltou a gargalhar. Gostava de o ver assim, fora de si, louco de raiva e desejo. Sentou-se na madeira escura, a saia de corte recto tornando-se mais justa e mais curta que era, a camisa branca, amassada, com os primeiros botões desapertados e as mangas soltas, um fio de ouro branco que caía pelo seu peito e terminava com um pequeno crucifixo manchado de sangue. Do iseu/i sangue.

Viu-o avançar até si, camisa aberta, rasgada, os arranhões no peito definido sangravam lentamente e a sua expressão era a mesma: raiva e ódio e idesejo/i. Pura e simplesmente isso.

Afastou as pernas enquanto ele lhe apoiava as mãos no quadris e a puxava para si, beijando-a com fúria, sentindo as mãos dela sobre os seus ombros, descendo a camisa negra pelas suas costas e deixando a marca das unhas à sua passagem. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando-o beijar o seu pescoço, morder a sua pele, permitindo que uma gota de sangue sujásse os lábios dele. E um novo gemido escapou dos lábios dela.

Foi a vez dele arrancar os botões da camisa de Bella, abrindo-a, tirando-a como se fosse apenas um trapo e jogando-a no chão, implacável. Colocou uma mão sobre um seio, apertando-o com força, enquanto a voltava a beijar de forma selvagem e segurava um pulso de Bella atrás das costas com a outra mão. Ódio nos seus olhos, ódio nos seus actos, ódio no seu desejo. Ódio... naquele momento, Sirius era apenas ódio.

Bella cruzou as pernas em volta dos quadris do Black, baixando uma mão pelo peito e abdominais salientes do primo, parando apenas no coz das jeans e começando a desapertá-las, botão a botão. Sorriu maldosamente ao voltar com a mão para os abdominais dele e descê-la mais uma vez, contornando cada músculo definido com as unhas, deixando um novo corte no baixo ventre antes de transpor a barra da boxer de licra negra com a ponta dos dedos.

Um gemido baixo, quase inaudível, quase como um sussurro, passou leve pelos lábios de Sirius ao sentir o toque suave, mas decidido, de Bella. Olhou-a fixamente, o negro contra a grafite, beijando-a em seguida numa nova luta de intensidades. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, sentindo de imediato o sabor ácido e metálico do sangue misturar-se à disputa travada entre eles.

As mãos de Sirius subiam pelas pernas de Bella. Rápidas, fugazes, sem qualquer leveza os subtileza, conduzidas pelo ódio e pelo desejo. Levantaram a saia de corte recto, chegando à lingerie de renda negra e puxando o tecido lateral, arrancando a peça sem qualquer delicadeza, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele pálida da prima.

Olharam-se novamente nos olhos, trevas e prata, negro e grafite manchado de sangue. E um gemido quase simultâneo, rouco, baixo, silencioso, como resposta física à primeira penetração. Os movimentos continuavam, rápidos, intensos, demasiado pessoais e odiosos. E os gemidos surdos que enchiam o ar aumentavam na mesma medida do ritmo, assim como os beijos selvagens, assim como o sangue que ainda escorria das feridas de ambos, manchando os corpos semi-despidos, sujando as peles alvas com a cor do pecado.

Ódio, ódio e mais ódio. Todo o acto em si era ódio. As estocadas viris, os gemidos sussurrados, o sangue que ainda pulsava nas feridas dos corpos de ambos, tudo era ódio... e desejo.

Não prolongaram o acto, o ódio não o permitia, chegando, assim, rapidamente ao clímax. As unhas de Bella marcavam as costas de Sirius, fazendo-o sangrar com a dor do prazer, assim como ele a ela, qual ser faminto desejoso do seu sangue, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, sentido o sabor ácido e metálico proporcionar-lhe satisfação. E espasmos correram o corpo de ambos.

E gemidos encheram o silêncio.

E gritos encobriram os gemidos.

E nomes ficaram no ar.

E estava acabado.

Afastaram-se, ofegantes, impessoais, olhos negros, maldosos, contra íris grafite, cheias de raiva. Um olhar que dizia mais que mil palavras e que apenas representava uma: ódio.

E, no fim, apenas as marcas de sangue ficaram, representantes mudas do pecado, do ódio, da dor e do desejo. Da heresia e da culpa de conviverem com o facto de terem o mesmo sangue.

* * *

Reviews, please!!

_Just_


End file.
